Ensemble
by Calimera
Summary: C'est Alfred qui a commencé ! Tout est de sa faute ! Retrouvailles de la FACE family après la libération de Paris en 1944.


**N/A : Première contribution dans le fandom Hetalia, initialement postée sur un autre site (donc cet one-shot ne devrait pas être inconnu à certain(e)s (hein, dragonna ;p ?) Il s'agit du tout premier one-shot que j'avais écrit dans ce fandom il y a un an, un modeste écrit penchant entre le fluff et le hurt/comfort avec la FACE family, un léger FrUk qui se balade un peu, sous fond de seconde guerre mondiale, lors de la libération de Paris. J'avais pensé que cet one-shot conviendrait pour mon retour sur ce site après un long hiatus en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos critiques peuvent m'aider à avancer et à savoir si je peux continuer de poster sur ce fandom (d'autant plus que ma plus grande crainte, c'est d'écrire du OOC).**

**Quelques phrases en anglais présentes dans le texte mais normalement c'est compréhensible. Au cas-où, les traductions sont disponibles à la fin de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer :**** Pas à moi, ça appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

C'était Alfred qui avait commencé ! Tout est de sa faute !

Évidemment, que c'était de sa faute ! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça de toute façon. Et pourtant, après tout ce temps passé avec l'Américain, Arthur avait le sentiment que plus rien ne devrait l'étonner avec Alfred. Cet idiot arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Incroyable !

Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ?

Il réfléchit et essaya de se remémorer les dernières heures… les derniers jours… les dernières semaines… les derniers mois, même.

Ces dernières années avaient été éprouvantes, stressantes, terrifiantes même. Pas un instant il n'avait eu un moment à lui, pas qu'il l'aurait souhaité d'ailleurs, il avait mis tout son temps, tout son cœur et son âme pour en arriver là, pour parvenir enfin à ce moment. Le travail n'était certes pas encore terminé - après tout l'ennemi rodait toujours, il y avait encore des nations à aider, à libérer, des gouvernements ennemis à vaincre – mais,_enfin_, il était parvenu à l'un de ses objectifs.

Après être parvenues à tromper l'ennemi, les troupes américaines, canadiennes et les siennes avaient pu débarquer sans mauvaise surprises sur les côtes de Normandie pendant que les troupes allemandes, elles, avaient attendu en vain un débarquement allié à Calais. Si seulement ils avaient su… Arthur avait été très fier de sa petite ruse, et regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent à Calais pour voir la tête de Ludwig et ses soldats.

___Take that, wanker !_

Il n'empêche que malgré tout, les batailles qui avaient suivi le débarquement avaient été inévitables. Ce n'est que fin août qu'Arthur et les autres avaient pu, peu avant la fin de la campagne de Normandie, prendre la route, direction Paris.

C'est ainsi que ses troupes avaient pris la direction de l'Est, aidées parfois des locaux français qui les avaient accompagné ou indiqué la route à prendre, et si Arthur ne l'eut jamais avoué, il en avait été très reconnaissant. Sa dernière visite en France semblait remonter à _si longtemps_, alors qu'en fait, elle datait de 1940. Mais il fallait dire que la France avait changé depuis l'invasion allemande. Arthur avait grogné à cette pensée et à la vue de la France occupée. Cela allait bientôt changer, très bientôt. Il se l'était promis.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Paris, il avait pu sentir sa tension monter de plus en plus que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, sans pour autant le montrer. De l'extérieur, il avait tenté de garder un visage de marbre. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Plus il montait vers Paris, plus son excitation avait grandi, en même temps que son inquiétude. Il ne l'a jamais montré, mais il avait pu sentir son inquiétude monter. Il se rappelait s'être interrogé sans cesse. Allait-il retrouver Francis à Paris ? Oui, sans doute. Il serait sûrement auprès de ses Résistants, à combattre pour récupérer Paris ; Arthur avait entendu les échos, depuis quelques jours, les Résistants et les Parisiens qui tentaient de reprendre Paris des mains des Allemands, mais Arthur savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps sans aide. C'est pourquoi les Alliés se devaient de les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Francis était-il là, avec eux ? Comment allait-il ? Capturé et retenu prisonnier par le gouvernement de Vichy et des Allemands, Francis était tout de même parvenu à s'échapper en fin d'année 1940 pour rejoindre la Résistance. Grâce à quelques contacts, Arthur avait entendu quelques échos de l'état de Francis, il en était de même avec le général de Gaulle, soucieux de l'état de sa nation : il allait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec une nation divisée et occupée, mais il était en vie et auprès de ses Résistants.

Malgré cela, dans des moments de désespoir, Arthur était malade d'inquiétude. Et si Ludwig ou Gilbert le récupérait ? Et s'il était de nouveau capturé, et pire, torturé ? Résistant et vivant dans la clandestinité, et recherché par Vichy, il pouvait lui arriver ___n'importe quoi_. Matthew avait laissé échapper un cri angoissé lorsqu'était parvenue jusqu'à eux la nouvelle de la capture de Jean Moulin, parce qu'ils savaient que Francis avait souvent travaillé avec lui, et la réputation de Klaus Barbie n'était plus à refaire.

___Damn. Be okay, frog, please, be okay, you wine bastard…_

Accueillis en triomphe par les Parisiens, les troupes alliées n'avaient pas tardé à unir leur force avec les Résistants pour chasser l'occupant et reprendre Paris, et Arthur ne s'était pas gêné pour se défouler sur ces bouffeurs de patates, il en avait même pris un malin plaisir.

Les alliés avaient été applaudis par les civils et ils étaient submergés par une pluie d'acclamation d'une foule joyeuse et des cris triomphants des alliés et des Français présents. Après tant de siècles à avoir été hué et détesté des Français, c'était un changement déconcertant. Déconcertant mais agréable.

Il se souvenait de tout ça.

Il se souvenait aussi s'être éloigné de ses soldats, d'Alfred et de Matthew parce qu'il recherchait Francis. Il se souvenait avoir déambulé dans les rues de Paris en cherchant dans tous les côtés dans l'espoir de le trouver.

___Come on, Francis, where are you ? Damnit, where are you ?_

Il se rappelait de l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu parce qu'il ne trouvait pas Francis, il se rappelait de son cœur qui battait à la chamade, de l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en lui, des doutes naissants… ___et s'il n'était pas là ? et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?_

Et… et enfin… au coin d'une rue…

La vision de boucles blondes sales, emmêlées, de yeux bleus fatigués mais heureux et soulagés, et un faible sourire…

Il était là, entourés de Résistants français qui riaient et buvaient à la victoire.

Francis s'était tourné vers lui, ayant remarqué son arrivée, et l'avait fixé avec des yeux surpris, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire, à croire qu'Arthur était enfin là. Il l'avait fixé, incrédule. Les Résistants, qui avaient remarqué son état, s'étaient tus et avaient fixé l'Anglais à leur tour.

Et Arthur, comme un idiot, était resté planté là, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment aborder Francis après tout ce temps. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais il se rappelait très bien de l'énorme soulagement qu'il avait ressenti, un soulagement qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Fierté Arthurienne.

Il n'avait cependant pas eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit car Matthew et Alfred les avaient rejoints. Arthur avait été si préoccupé par Francis qu'il ne les avait pas entendus arriver avant d'entendre le soulagement rassuré de Matthew qui avait murmuré :

- _… P… Papa ?_

C'est alors que Francis avait remarqué Matthew. Éberlué, il avait chuchoté un faible « … _Matthieu ? _» puis il n'avait cessé de murmurer le nom de son ancienne colonie. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Puis, Matthew s'était jeté sur Francis, le serrant fort dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement et en murmurant une flopée de « papa… papa… papa… papa… ». Surpris par cette soudaine étreinte, Francis n'avait pourtant pas perdu de temps pour la lui rendre avec enthousiasme, se mettant lui-aussi à pleurer, sa voix, étouffée par la veste de Matthew, émettant des « Matthieu, oh mon petit Matthieu… ».

Malgré lui, Arthur avait senti les commissures de ses lèvres remonter en un léger sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir attendri face à cette scène touchante. Il se rappelait même s'être senti de trop dans cette scène de retrouvailles, et avait été sur le point d'éloigner un peu (juste assez pour ne pas empiéter la scène des retrouvailles, et assez pour garder Francis et Matthew dans son champ de vision), histoire d'accorder à Francis et Matthew un peu d'intimité, de temps à eux.

C'était sans compter sur Alfred, bien-sûr.

Car Alfred, qui n'avait visiblement aucun tact et aucun sens de l'intimité ou qui ne savait pas quand était le bon moment pour se faire petit et se retirer, avait décidé de faire autrement et avait lancé un assourdissant :

- GROUP HUG ! HAHAHA !

Et cette bombe américaine, après cette déclaration, s'était jetée sur les deux nations pour les envelopper dans une immense étreinte qui avaient pris de cours Francis et Matthew, et qui menaçait de les étouffer sous cette puissance étreinte à la Alfred.

Mais ni Francis ni Matthew ne s'en étaient formalisés, et c'était avec un rire amusé qu'ils avaient rendu à Alfred sa puissante étreinte.

Arthur s'était soudain sentit très seul.

Quelque chose en lui lui avait hurlé de réagir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il ne restait pas là planté comme un imbécile pendant que les trois nations s'étreignaient. Mais, comme un idiot, Arthur était resté raide comme un piquet, sans bouger.

Et alors qu'il était resté debout sans bouger, en train de débattre dans sa tête sur ce qu'il devait faire, Francis avait levé la tête en sa direction et l'avait fixé de ses yeux bleus.

Il l'avait observé un instant avant de tendre un bras vers lui et de lui offrir sa main, l'invitant à rejoindre le groupe. Arthur avait fixé un moment la main, avant de lever son regard vers Francis qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il s'aperçut aussi que Matthew et même Alfred avaient semblé attendre la même chose que Francis.

___Oh, well…_

Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Et cela aurait été impoli de refuser, ___isn't it__ ?_

Alors Arthur avait fait ce qu'il y avait à faire : prendre la main de Francis et se laisser entraîner dans l'étreinte. Et, oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable ! Il ne se rappelait pas s'être senti aussi bien, aussi en paix avec le monde depuis des années. Dans l'étreinte chaleureuse, il s'était senti calme, rassuré. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de contact de ce genre avec ses colonies (et anciennes colonies), et surtout avec Francis ?

Arthur n'allait jamais l'avouer, pas même à soi-même, mais… ___God, he really missed this bloody frog_. Coincé entre Matthew et Francis, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Francis contre la sienne, il pouvait sentir une mèche de cheveux dorés en contact avec sa joue, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, la main de Francis serrer son épaule. Il était là.

Son Francis était bien là.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ancien rival.

___Where were you, you git ? I was worried sick ! And Alfred and Matthew as well !_

___Je sais, je suis désolé._

_… ____I bloody missed you, frog._

___Moi-aussi, Arthur… moi-aussi…_

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, se regarder dans les yeux suffisait. Ils pouvaient lire et comprendre l'autre rien qu'en le regardant ; après des siècles, voire pratiquement un millénaire, à se connaître, c'était devenu simple et naturel de se comprendre et de communiquer de cette façon. C'était une chose que peu de gens, et même des nations, savaient faire mais Arthur et Francis, eux, avaient acquis et maîtrisé cet art à la perfection.

Le rouge aux joues, Arthur se pressa un peu plus contre Francis alors qu'une de ses mains trouva une de Francis et l'étreignit, à l'abri du regard des autres (si Alfred voyait ça, un geste d'affection si rare chez l'Anglais, Arthur n'aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler et il aurait sans doute eu besoin d'assommer l'Américain et de lui faire jurer sous la menace d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu), Francis lui rendit son geste en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans celle d'Arthur.

Il ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais Arthur n'y accordait aucune importance pour le moment. En cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était de profiter d'un moment de calme et de chaleur avec sa famille, de nouveau réunie. Ensemble.

(… Et n'allez surtout rien imaginer, hein ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'Arthur aimait ce ___bloody frog _qu'il montrait ces gestes d'affection ! C'était uniquement une façon de saluer un ancien rival qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et pour qui il s'était inquiéter ! C'était aussi simple que ça !  
… quoi ? c'est vrai en plus ! ce n'est pas une question de fierté Arthurienne ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le croire ?)

* * *

Traduction :

- ___Take that, wanker _: Prend ça, idiot !  
- ___Damn. Be okay, frog, please, be okay, you wine bastard… _: Bon sang. Sois sauf, espèce de grenouille, s'il-te-plaît, soit sauf, buveur de vin.  
- ___Come on, Francis, where are you ? Damnit, where are you ?_: Bon sang, Francis, où es-tu ? Bordel, où es-tu ?  
- ___GROUP HUG _: Regroupement de câlin.  
- ___Oh, well…_: Oh, et puis...  
- ___Isn't it ?__ :_ N'est-ce-pas ?  
- ___God, he really missed this bloody frog_: Dieu, que cette maudite grenouille lui avait manqué.  
- ___Where were you, you git ? I was worried sick ! And Alfred and Matthew as well ! _: Où étais-tu, imbécile ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Et Alfred et Matthieu aussi !  
- ___I bloody missed you, frog_: Tu m'as vraiment manqué, espèce de grenouille.  
- ___Bloody frog_: Maudite grenouille.


End file.
